<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unforeseen Consequences of playing God by MxTrashTM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092161">The Unforeseen Consequences of playing God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM'>MxTrashTM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Final Boss AU, Final Boss Gman, Gen, The Unforeseen Consequences of Playing God, The Unforeseen Consequences of Playing God AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a AU for where G-man is the Final Boss instead of Benrey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Yo, what the fu-"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it.<br/>The final passport destroyed, Benrey now was weak enough to be damaged by the science team<br/>Doctor Coomer.<br/>Doctor Bubby.<br/>Doctor Coolatta.<br/>And, of course<br/>Doctor Freeman.<br/>All stood side by side, ready to take down the malicious code turned entity.</p><p>Benrey.<br/>He knew he was weakening<br/>He could feel the fierceness of Bubby’s fire<br/>The pain of Coomer’s punches<br/>The ‘bullets’ from Gordon’s gun hand<br/>And<br/>The ferocious teeth of Sunkist, as Tommy sent him to attack<br/>Tommy… He looked at Benrey with an expression that could only be explained as regret.<br/>Benrey hoped that’s what Tommy saw in his expression too<br/>But this couldn’t be the end?<br/>He thought, desperately<br/>Knowing that, when he dies, the game will end shortly after<br/>He didn’t want to be the bad guy, but he knew his boss battle would be longer<br/>Give him more time to hang out with everyone<br/>Even if it was fighting<br/>‘Just a little bit longer’ he kept hoping, like a child that wants to sleep in on a Monday morning<br/>Just a little longer!<br/>Benrey reminisced at his time in Black Mesa<br/>Sure, Gordon was mean to him<br/>But<br/>He was still… Okay?<br/>He liked Benrey’s jokes when he wasn’t angry and tried to be nice sometimes<br/>Sure, he fucked everything up<br/>But<br/>Benrey did get guys to chop his arm off and sold him out to the military<br/>Which is really mean.<br/>Friends don’t snitch on friends<br/>Maybe that’s why Feetman doesn’t want to be his friend<br/>He wouldn’t be friends with a snitch either<br/>Or someone who cut off a limb for fun.<br/>Benrey looked sadly at Bubby, who had joined him in the plan<br/>He forgave Bubby! Why not him? He thought, lashing out an attack aimed at Gordon<br/>As he watched the other dodge, he reminded himself that Bubby didn’t plan on cutting Gordon’s hand off<br/>Maybe that’s why</p><p>Maybe he should apologize?</p><p>Then Benrey began to shrink, not by his own doing<br/>Everyone stood still<br/>Was this a trick? The science team wondered<br/>No, the shock on Benrey’s face seemed genuine<br/>What was happening?<br/>Benrey kept shrinking until he was tiny, easily squashable in one hand<br/>Gordon was definitely measuring it that way<br/>But<br/>Before anyone could get their hands on tiny Benny, who was now simply floating in mid-air<br/>A<br/>Briefcase appeared, conjuring out of thin air<br/>It opened, nothing but void inside</p><p>Benrey: “Yo what the fu-”</p><p>And<br/>Snapped shut on the unfortunately Benrey, trapping him inside.<br/>Then<br/>A hand appeared near the briefcase, closing it’s fist around the handle<br/>Then an arm before the entirety of the briefcase’s owner appeared, calming standing before the confused science team.</p><p>The G-man agaisted his tie before resting both of his arms by his side, as he looked at the science team with an expressionless face.</p><p>G-man: "I must give thanks where thanks is due... If it was not for destroying those. Pass-ports, I would not have been able to contain the entity."</p><p>Gordon: "So Benrey's 'gone' we're safe?"</p><p>G-man: "Yes, Doc-tor freeman, you and your friends are safe. From the entity's tyranny."</p><p>Bubby: "Finally we can go home."</p><p>Coomer: "Well what a lovely adventure wouldn't you say, gentlemen?"</p><p>Tommy: "Dad-"</p><p>Gordon: "Finally I can take a fucking nap."</p><p>G-man: "However..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. However</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The G-man is going to miss this, the joking bickering between the members of the science team is almost amusing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tommy uses he/they pronouns! So does Benrey!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“However..."</p><p>Everyone stops with their celebrations, looking at The G-man<br/>
His eyes bore right into them as he seemed to stare right into the eyes of every single member of the science team at once<br/>
There is nothing good about a 'however' and the way he says it makes it even worse.</p><p>Tommy can feel a growing sense of dread overcome him<br/>
This is their father, yes, but he can tell something has definitely changed him<br/>
There is no look of familiarity in their father's eyes, just a coldness.<br/>
He remembers, yes, that his father said something about 'The Original Story'. How he would tell Tommy how special they are, not only for his power, but also for his existence changing the entire course of the known future<br/>
But those eyes.<br/>
Those were not the same kind eyes that look at them when he told Tommy those words<br/>
These were the ones they saw in old photos of his father, a time before he came into existence.<br/>
Tommy didn’t realize it, but he was shaking<br/>
Gordon realized, however, placing a concerned hand on their shoulder<br/>
Tommy’s eyes glowed brightly in distress, contrasting the calm glow from their father’s.<br/>
This was not their father, he knew it, something had changed him.</p><p>Gordon: “What do you mean by however??? What, do we have to fight some more aliens or some shit for you to let us go?!”</p><p>Bubby: “Fuck no! I want to go home!”</p><p>The G-man held up a hand for silence, as the entire science team started to voice their objections.<br/>
Tommy took a step back, noticeable enough that the rest of the science team turned to look back at him.</p><p>Gordon: “Hey Tommy, you good?”</p><p>Tommy: “Mister Freeman I think-”</p><p>As G-man spoke again, the room seemed to grow colder and the air felt like it was being sucked out<br/>
Tommy became silent immediately, terrified beyond words seemingly or simply unable to speak<br/>
They all felt compelled to look, to listen to what The G-man had to say and so<br/>
They stared, unable to take their eyes off him.</p><p>“Due to the entity’s… In-ter-ference with. Certain wishes of my employers, not to mention causing major dis-ruption with the natural order of things… As well as com-pletely. Changing events far beyond their intended path-”</p><p>The G-man tilted his head slightly, as if to see if the science team was catching onto what he was going to say.<br/>
Tommy had an idea but was terrified of responding<br/>
If they did, and if The G-man said it was true<br/>
That would make it real<br/>
And that terrified him.<br/>
The rest of the science team was just paralyzed with fear, Gordon was sure he’d throw up<br/>
But<br/>
There was also confusion<br/>
Why were they so scared?<br/>
Was this The G-man’s doing?<br/>
If so<br/>
Why?<br/>
Why did he want them to fear him, to want them to run away<br/>
Why?</p><p>“-Certain actions must be taken in order to. Cor-rect things-”</p><p>The G-man smirked, the dread in the room almost crushed them like an anvil.</p><p>“-And so… In order to a-ssure the future will go as in-tended, for the sake of the future. Of humanity, I have de-cided that the best course of action would be to re-write his-tory as it is meant to be, as it is intended to be, so to speak.”</p><p>Silence.<br/>
The statement was still sinking into their minds<br/>
Then, when it did, it’s sickening, thorny vines wrapped around their hearts and stomachs<br/>
Their hearts filled with dread, their stomachs churned like poison had found its way in.</p><p>Tommy: “D-dad, there’s other solutions.”</p><p>The G-man’s tone turned soft for a second, his eyes glowed with familiarity</p><p>G-man: “I am…A-pologetic Tommy, this is not the most pleasant. Birth-day, but if all goes according to plan, you will not re-member this.”</p><p>Tommy: “What about Benrey?”</p><p>The G-man’s expression turned cold.</p><p>G-man: “That… Nu-isance has used up his last. Chance, you are lucky my employers are allow-ing me to keep him in a stasis opposed to out-right… Removing him, a case I had to fight hard for.”</p><p>Tommy took a step further, a desperate look on his face<br/>
They couldn’t allow this to happen</p><p>Tommy: “D-dad, please, don’t do this, there are- there are other ways.”</p><p>They were on the verge of tears, their hands clasped together, shaking. His voice shook too, clearly pleading</p><p>Gordon upon seeing his friend, someone he cared deeply about, someone who saved his life, on the verge tears and terribly upset, finally spoke</p><p>Gordon: “You’re fucking just gonna let your son cry? Some fucking father you are, if there are other solutions then go with those ones!”</p><p>G-man: “I believe you hate the… En-tity, why do you want to see them live, to be remem-bered?”</p><p>Gordon stuttered, unable to speak for a second<br/>
Then The G-man smirked and he found his voice</p><p>Gordon: “Because They don’t deserve that! He might be an asshole but nobody deserves to be forgotten!”</p><p>Finally, the other spoke up, their paralysis gone. </p><p>Dr Coomer: “I would say that’s a fate worse than death! I surely wouldn't like being forgotten!”</p><p>Gordon: “Don’t worry Doctor Coomer, I would never-”</p><p>Bubby: “Jesus Christ, Coolatta, we get you aren’t human but you don’t have to act so fucking inhumanily!”</p><p>Bubby got a not so subtle high five from Gordon and a subtle smirk from Dr Coomer.<br/>
Tommy, however, brushed off the remarks, too focused on what G-man would say next</p><p>The G-man gave a annoyed huff</p><p>G=man: “No amount of… un-factual remarks will change the future.”</p><p>Bubby: “Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>Dr Coomer: “You say that you know the future, Mr Coolatta!”</p><p>The G-man smirked at that, Dr Coomer’s cheerful nature sounded like he was almost setting that up<br/>
Just so G-man could make a little remark about his powers</p><p>G-man: “Time… Is some-thing I am quite... Acquainted with. Future, past and pre-sent.”</p><p>Bubby: “Acquanited Who the fuck uses that word any more?”</p><p>Tommy broke out of their worried stupor to give Bubby a quick glare<br/>
Gordon, feeling like this was the last time he would ever see Bubby, let alone share quips with him, couldn’t help but reply</p><p>Gordon: “Well old people use it all the time.”</p><p>Bubby: “Hey! I’m fucking old and I don’t use it, don’t fucking stereotype me!”</p><p>Dr Coomer: “It may not look like it Gordon, but unfortunately I am old as shit! And I don’t use it either.”</p><p>The G-man allowed them to continue their fussing, Tommy even joining in on it as they saw The G-man pause, watching</p><p>Strangely enough, he looked upon the scene with emotion<br/>
A strange feeling in his heart.<br/>
He was<br/>
Unable to determine it<br/>
Until</p><p>Fondness.</p><p>He was going to miss this, it was… Amusing, comforting, it almost made him hesitate<br/>
Should he really go along with this?<br/>
No.<br/>
No time for second thoughts<br/>
Regrets would have to be something of the past.</p><p>The G-man took a deep breath<br/>
He needed to remove them from this room, the work would take a while and he feared he would be talked out of it<br/>
And so, his voice cut through the bickering</p><p>“If you are all going to… Ar-gue, then why don’t you take it out-side…”</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing the science team heard, before a blinding flash of light took over their visions<br/>
When they could see clearly again, they realize where they were<br/>
On a Tram.</p><p>Back at the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As much as I want to have these updates out quicker, due to work, school and eventually uni, it's gonna take a while</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Naughty alien gods get sent to The Briefcase for crimez <br/>I've been thinking about final boss gman too much and now im writing a thing and doing art<br/>God save me</p><p>Thank u Mrs Gorgeous for the idea of the AU name</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>